Divine Temptation
by LetheSara
Summary: An evening at The Burrow takes an unexpected turn for the better, much to the surprise of a certain werewolf.
1. Divine Temptation

_A/N: More Tonks and Lupin, but what can I say? After all they are my favourite pairing… This is just a rather pointless, but still thoroughly enjoyable, oneshot I've had floating around in my mind for a while which I finally decided to physically write. _

_There's not really a set time period in which this story occurs, so use your imagination…_

_No copyright infringement intended. I do not own any of the characters or locations mentioned, nor do I own the song lyrics which have been employed throughout. I make no claim to do so._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Divine Temptation**

He watched her from across the room, he couldn't help himself.

She was effortlessly and uniquely beautiful without even realising it, though someone else definitely had. He noticed that lately the second eldest Weasley child had been looking at her. His eyes would travel up and down the length of her slim body before, eight times out of ten, coming to rest on her breasts.

His own stomach twisted and convulsed in something he didn't want to admit was jealousy.

'Too old, too poor, too dangerous.' He chanted under his breath, through clenched teeth, for perhaps the hundredth time that night. Looking for a distraction, he turned his head and glanced around the room. A small army of redheads, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and a select few members of the Order of the Phoenix – but that had become the norm at the Burrow these days. The only difference was that this time the Dragon Handler was here.

Thinking back, Remus couldn't believe the nerve of that boy.

It had begun earlier in the evening when everyone had just started to arrive. She'd walked through the door just moments after him and, in true Tonks fashion, had tripped over her own feet. Without realising what he was doing, he had spun around and caught her before she'd hit the ground. It had almost become a reflex action now and, to be honest, he liked catching her. Though, he had noticed that a certain Weasley had looked like he was going to rush over to her aid. He quickly shot the boy an evil glare. _How very dare he._

But everything else was forgotten the instant he turned his head to face the pink-haired witch still in his arms, dipped, almost touching the floor.

She had locked her eyes with his and softly smiled 'thank you', the blush in her pale cheeks still visible in the dim light of the hallway.

He smiled gently back and, truth be told, had probably lingered there a moment too long, but then again, so had she.

It was another little while before either of them moved again, before he lifted her out of his arms and into a standing position once more. It was disappointing when he had to do so, as he knew all too well that he could have lingered there, in that doorway with her for the rest of time.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice when she stood up and began walking across the room, making just one brief stop before continuing on her journey and taking the seat next to his in the dark, secluded corner he'd found himself in.

'Here.' She said quietly as she handed him the bottle of lukewarm butterbeer in her left hand, keeping the one in her right for herself.

'Thank you.' He smiled graciously, accepting the offering and nursing it with two, somewhat sweaty, hands. Though not bringing it to his lips, he simply stared into the familiar liquid and found himself lost in thought once more.

As Tonks beside him drank, he sat beside her in silence, simply enjoying her presence. He loved absolutely everything about her. From her vibrancy to her personality, to the way she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and every little detail in between.

He loved her more than life itself, but he would never, could never utter a single word of this to her. She'd laugh. He knew she would.

What would a beautiful young woman, thirteen years his junior, ever see in a poor, old werewolf?

'She'd be better off with Charlie.' He sighed to himself, catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye.

Silently, and almost gracefully, she was swaying lightly along with the tune playing from the Weasley's large, wooden wireless.

He hadn't even noticed it was on.

Though, as he listened now, he got the impression that it wasn't on the WWN as it usually was. The beat of the music was altogether different to what he had heard previously and the lyrics, apart from bearing no references to cauldrons or spells, were somewhat inappropriate.

It took him a moment longer to figure out that, chances were, it was some muggle song, on a muggle station, and that someone had probably touched something on the wireless and either, hadn't put it back to the WWN, or didn't actually know how to.

It was probably Ron.

While he was considering the possibilities, he hadn't noticed that the woman next to him had moved. Not further away like he would of thought, but closer.

'_I want you.'_

She whispered in his ear, in time with the song. Her voice was low and seductive, her eyes burned black with desire and her long, slender fingers had begun to inch their way up his thigh.

He froze.

'_I don't want anybody else.'_

She continued. Her voice still low, her fingers climbing higher. Part of him didn't understand what she was doing and part of him didn't know why she was doing it to him, but all of him knew that he didn't want her to stop.

'_And when I think about you…'_

The anticipation was unbearable. Her hands had moved as far up his leg as possible and were now slowly massaging his inner thigh. He was almost incapable of human thought, and it took all of the strength and control he had to not throw her down and ravish her right then and there on the floor of the Weasley's living room.

'_I touch myself.' _

Her lips were caressing his ear as she breathed her confession and lingered there longer than necessary. Her closeness drove him crazy. He let out a quiet moan, begging her to continue, but she pulled away despite his protests.

He stared into her blazing eyes, his breathing heavy searching for an answer, but found none.

She smiled slyly at him before she stood up and brushed her pink locks out off of her face.

She stared him straight in the eye once more, but his time, the fire was gone.

In its place was a deep seated longing and sheer horror at the realisation of what she had just done.

She blushed in embarrassment, looked away awkwardly and took a step backwards in shock. She tried to turn and go back to her seat across the room, but instead she stopped and turned to face him yet again.

The fire was back.

'_I honestly do.' _

She smiled and walked away, her hips swaying seductively, more so than what was usual or necessary, but neither one of them was complaining.

Now that he was alone once more, he exhaled deeply and crossed his legs. Looking down at the bottle in his hands, he knew he was going to need something all together stronger than butterbeer, and although he needed it now, he couldn't get up just yet. He didn't particularly want to have to answer_ those_ questions…

He caught her staring at him from across the room and stared deeply into her eyes. They were still blazing. Blazing for him, he realised with a shock, making his heart pound in his chest.

He couldn't help it. 'Take that Weasley.' The thought flittered across his mind.

She affected every part of him so intensely, in a way that he didn't want to admit. He despised the fact that one woman could hold so much control over him, but at the same time, he wouldn't trade it for all the gold in Gringotts.

He swallowed, his mouth dry, and blinked slowly. Never breaking eye contact, his lips parted slightly and he softly, but undoubtedly, murmured three small words, an echo of her previous confession.

'_I Honestly Do.'_

And only Merlin knows how very true it was.

* * *

_All Characters and Locations property of J.K. Rowling._

_All Song Lyrics taken from 'I Touch Myself' performed by the Divinyls and property of their respective owners._

_No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing. _


	2. Revenge can be Sweet

A/N: Chapter Two. Also known as the unplanned chapter, but I think it works quite well

_So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Ambivalent?  
Reviews are both welcome and greatly appreciated. _

_No copyright infringement intended. I do not own any of the characters or locations mentioned, nor do I own the song lyrics which have been employed throughout. I make no claim to do so._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Revenge can be Sweet**

She couldn't believe that she'd actually done it. Part of her was horrified, but part of her was relieved as well. The sexual tension between them had become unbearable. It had been there for months, brewing just below the surface. She could feel it whenever they were even remotely close to each other; it affected her like nothing else ever had.

Three years of intense Auror training never prepared her for this.

Her heart ached, her body yearned, and all she wanted was him. She wanted him to touch her, to love her; she wanted him inside of her.

She honestly didn't care how old, poor or dangerous he was. All she knew was that the terrible and all consuming pain she felt when she wasn't near him was almost as bad as that when she was.

And tonight it had been at its very worst.

It had started when she tripped through the door and into his arms.

Her body had lit up at his touch and the look in his eyes had been enough to arouse her to her very core.

It was too much to handle.

It took all the strength and self-control she possessed to not throw him down and ravish him right then and there on the carpeted floor of the Weasley's living room.

Oh Merlin, she had to get out.

Another minute in his presence and she knew that her restraints would snap. She would behave in a wildly inappropriate manner and do numerous unspeakable things to a man thirteen years her senior in front of an audience.

She had only one option,

_Escape._

She glanced furiously around the dimly lit room. The crowds had begun to disperse, people were disappearing upstairs to bed and the old, wooden wireless stood faithfully in its own corner of the room, unfamiliar muggle ballads still blaring from its ancient speakers.

She sighed in exasperation, hope fading fast.

Then she saw it.

Slapping herself upside the back of her own head, she questioned her constant vigilance.

Littered haphazardly around the room was the well worn key to her getaway.

A tunnel under the prison walls, a message written in faded and chipped floral motifs.

The crockery.

Why hadn't she seen it before?

All she had to do was stand up and excuse herself, collect a few pieces of the soiled tableware and escape to the kitchen. That and try not to look overly suspicious while doing so.

It sounded so simple, so easy. Yet she hadn't moved.

She knew why, she just didn't want to have to admit it. She could feel a set of careful eyes watching her, observing her. She knew it was him.

The complete and utter bastard.

She swore that one day, be it tomorrow or in twenty years, she would make him pay for doing this to her.

The complete and utter, sexy, gorgeous, absolutely delicious bastard.

Merlin, she had a problem.

She took a deep breath, then another, forced herself to stand up and did her best not to look at him.

Moving her awkward legs, she fluttered around the emptying room with a falsely cheery smile and an air of anxiousness, recklessly filling her arms with various plates, mugs and bowls, all being the only surviving evidence of a meal cooked by Molly Weasley.

Her crusade seemed to last forever, an eternity under the gaze of Remus John Lupin. Under any other circumstances it would have been her sweetest dream, but tonight it was her very worst nightmare.

As she breezed into the kitchen, she willed herself to wake up, breathing a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut behind her.

At least now the pain would return to being its dull, ever-present unbearable thud, rather than an uncontrollable, burning arousal.

Slowly she made her way across the room, over to the discoloured metal of the kitchen sink. She deposited the dishes carefully and paused. She lowered her head in dissatisfaction and rubbed her weary eyes.

'_You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining'_

She was suddenly alert and wide-eyed. She hadn't heard anyone come in behind her, but the husky voice that echoed in her right ear and the warm breath on her neck sent shivers of pleasure through her body. The rough hands on her hips pulled her in closer to him and made her skin burn with desire. Even though she knew she should have been protesting against this, she couldn't bring herself to.

'_I was dying just to ask for a taste.'_

His hands followed the curve of her hips and his lean fingers traced delicate patterns into her skin. He beckoned and her body was only too happy to answer his seductive call.

'_We were finally alone'_

Oh sweet Merlin.

She couldn't help it, she started to moan.

'_And we can do what we want to.'_

The response escaping from her lips was low and guttural. She arched her body back into him, needing to feel the radiating warmth of his skin against hers, needing to be closer to him.

The heart in her chest pounded furiously, flooding her entire being with unparalleled exhilaration.

'_The night is young and no-one's gonna know where,'_

His hands had found their way beneath the hem of her old Weird Sisters t-shirt and were ruthlessly caressing a section of exposed stomach. His lips were pressed to her neck kissing and massaging the portion of vulnerable skin, the stubble of his chin making his actions all the more irresistible.

'_No-one's gonna know where,'_

The anticipation was torture.

He was making her melt.

She needed him.

Oh Merlin how she needed him.

'_No-one's gonna know where you've been.'_

She didn't have to look, she knew who it was. It was instinctive.

'Remus…' she sighed as she felt something uniquely male press against her.

He groaned in response.

'Nymphadora…' He murmured in her ear as he spun her around to face him and crunched his lips roughly to hers.

She made to reach for the edge of the sink to support her weight as she felt herself go weak at the knees, but changed her mind.

Instead, she threw her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him to support her rather than the aged furniture.

She pressed harder into him and made him stumble slightly back before he regained his foothold and they resumed their ministrations with renewed vigor.

Time stood still.

Nothing else mattered.

Not the war, not Voldemort, not the fact that all of their closest friends and colleagues were in the next room.

Just the two of them; the movement; and the pleasure.

Lost in each other; lost in the moment.

She had unbuttoned his shirt and reached for his belt buckle when she paused.

'Bedroom.' She moaned, dragging him to her mouth.

He groaned in protest.

'Too far.' He answered, not taking his lips off hers.

He looked at her and she looked at him. They glanced at the door to the living room, and then turned to look the only other door in the Weasley's kitchen.

As they turned to face each other once more, a sly grin crept across their features.

'Outside?' he asked her

She kissed him in response.

Not wasting a moment, and still carrying her in his arms, he bolted as fast as he could out the back door and into the night.

Amongst their combined moans, groans and occasional laughter, music floated around them and through the pleasure they could still make out the words.

'_No-one's gonna know where you've been.'_

Indeed.

* * *

_All characters and locations property of J.K. Rowling._

_All song lyrics taken from 'You took the words right out of my mouth' performed by Meat Loaf and property of their respective owners._

_No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing._


End file.
